


A little too long

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Codependency, Gen, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Created in a lab, and with very little experience outside of it, and most of those experiences being brutal and negative.Of course Convobat would mess things up.





	A little too long

Megalligator, Convobat thought, was naive, if anyone under the command of Straxus could be called that. 

Convobat was seen as a useful tool, and there was a freedom in that.

Megalligator, however, was a clone of the dreaded Megatron, and their shared master, like many a decepticon, had an obsession with the warlord.   
Megalligator now bore the brunt of that obsession. He was kept close, had little input in his life but what Straxus allowed him.   
Megalligator, as a consequence, knew only very little of what laid beyond the lab walls, and had, in his entire life, spoken to no-one besides Straxus and his fellow surviving experiment Convobat.

There was something endearing in that, though. 

Convobat knew about the tracking chips. Convobat knew about the knock-out device under their plating. Convobat could, by now, leave this life, and his hated orders behind with only some minor effort and a tool or two to remove the unwanted additions to his frame.  
But he wouldn't.   
Not yet.

Not when every time he came back to their shared living space, Megalligator lit up at the sight of the one brightness in his life.   
Not when it was so addicting to be the mech's one source of kindness and attention, and information not approved by Straxus. 

He'd have to make a plan to take Megalligator with him when he left.   
And maybe Megalligator would learn from the outside world, and not need Convobat anymore, and maybe Convobat would be left alone.

Just a while longer. Just a little longer.   
A little longer to linger in Megalligator's embrace, a little longer to find solace in each other in a world that knew no other kindness.  
He could hold off on making a plan that'd work for a while longer, and he'd keep coming home to Megalligator for as long as he could justify.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so I end up taking a liking to one-appearance characters after finding them on tfwiki. This happens a lot.


End file.
